Something he knew
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: There are just things that people know, and this was one of them.


* * *

Ok, I know that it has been a while since I posted anything, and I'm sorry. I was busy with my last year of school, and also having to help my mum with some family issues. I am back though, and as much as my brain has turned into mush when it comes to writing, I will try. Now, I know that this one pretty much sucked, and I'm sorry, but the song gave me the idea and I had to get it down. Hope you guys like. Read and Review!

* * *

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper  
_

Jou had been with Honda for –coming up to- three years. He'd thought that there could have been a chance for them, but he was stupid. Honda had only cared about his creation, nothing more. Jou had ignored it for a while though, pretending that Honda truly cared about him. He was stupid though; a fool.

_  
Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  
_

When Jou finally had the courage to leave Honda, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to do it face to face. As much as Honda had hurt him, he still loved him, and didn't wish to hurt him. The only way Jou could tell him –knowing that he would hear him loud and clear- would be to send him an email. As much as he didn't wish for it, it was the only way.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you  
_

So when Honda got home the next day, he found that Jou's stuff was gone and an email on his computer. There were only five words though. Five words that sent him spinning; '**Whatever we had, it's over.**' Jou spent the next three day in his flat without coming out. He knew that if he saw Honda, he'd go running straight back to him. The only person Jou spoke to, through phone call of course was Seto Kaiba. Many wouldn't believe it, but as much as they faught, there was a strong friendship behind

_  
Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together  
_

Honda refused to accept it at first. It wasn't until Jou had stated loudly and clearly that he _could not_ and _would not_ return to him with anything more then friendship, if he was lucky, that Honda gave in. It could have more-so been put down to the glaring Seto Kaiba standing behind Jou that held the glare that stated that 'he would lose a certain appendage by a very plastic and very blunt chop stick' if he didn't agree and back away.

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  
_

It wasn't long before word got out that _THE_ CEO of Kaiba Corp. was in fact, one trash dumped non-CEO. Of course, things such as that didn't go down to well. Jou screamed at every reported that came within a foot of where he stood. _Just_ because he was _living_ with Seto, didn't mean that he was sleeping with the damn guy!

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you  
_

It only took another two weeks until the CEO won Jou's heart over. He'd been reluctant at first. After being in a one-sided relationship for three years, who wouldn't be? So Kaiba had gone slow. A kiss here and there, a hug and maybe even their hands touching. When he wasn't busy, he'd take Jou out on a date. It wasn't long of this before a smiling Jou accepted a nervous Kaiba's proposal to date.

_  
Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

Jou still saw Honda. They were, of course, in the same class. They battled each other often and still hung out. It was hard at first for Jou, but he'd made it. He'd realized after his first date with Kaiba that he couldn't be with a man that didn't love him, which was why he knew he would never go back to Honda.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
_

It was also how he knew that he'd stay with the man he was with now for a very long time. He could never say forever, because forever doesn't actually exist, but what he could say was that he was happy. That was what mattered.

_I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather._


End file.
